Birthday Girl
by Ahoy-Cinderella
Summary: "Happy Birthday, Gorgeous"


_Since it's the queen's birthday (aka carla connor) I thought I'd write a little birthday piece, it's barely a one-shot but let me know what you think._

 _also, theres smut reference but compared to actual smut this might as well be a church scene! just a warning in case you don't like that stuff._

* * *

It feels like morning, you wish it didn't because you are pretty sure you only fell asleep twenty minutes ago, but there's an orange glow trying to burst through the dark material of the curtains that hang to the floor from the window in the corner of the room. You silently curse your brain and body and the insomniac tendencies that have developed over the years only to realise you didn't wake up of your own accord.

There's a light rustle and you feel the navy bed sheets move softly over your tired frame, you smile to yourself, pretending to still be deep in slumber as a set of lips attached themselves to your now bare shoulder and a warm hand glides slowly over your left side, resting on the small of your back.

There's a heavier weight on you now, the hand becomes an arm, lying across your lower back as he leans most of his weight on the mattress beside you, his lips trailing from the back of your neck and down the curve of your spine.

You let out a quiet hum of approval, letting your bed mate know that you are slowly coming around from the deep sleep you had fallen into after the pair of you had spent the previous night in competition, a competition that involved not a stitch of clothing and required the stamina of a marathon runner. You haven't said a word yet you already know that your voice is going to be a little more hoarse than normal, he has the ability to make you scream for a god you don't even believe in and him in ways you never had before.

His hand dips further beneath the sheets, moving lower over your naked body, his fingertips drawing patterns on the back of your knee that makes you chuckle into the downy pillow below your head.

"What're you doing down there?" Your voice is muffled but in the dead silence of the cool January morning, you know he understood.

"Good morning, baby" He smiles against your again and you know because you can feel it, he drops one final kiss at the base of your spine before moving back up mattress, his wandering hand coming to rest between your shoulders, tangling in the dark strands of your hair.

His voice is a deep whisper as he brushes back your hair and in an instant his lips are on yours. You noticed a while ago that you could live off of his kisses; they were soft and loving and at times brutal and romantic, as if he had to kiss you right now before you disappeared.

"Hmm, morning" It takes all your strength to turn your head to face him but when you do, your heart jumps.

His eyes are bright; despite the darkness in the room you can still see the sparkle in them. He has a sleepy smile, clearly having woken up just moments before you did. Everything about this man makes your soul ache, the love you have for him is unlike any other and it's the best feeling you've ever felt.

"No…" You whisper, as he pulls back from the kiss. Lifting your hand to his cheek to guide his lips back to yours "Keep doing that" You smile and he does too before latching his lips to yours.

It's not long until you're on your back, surrounded by him, getting a repeat of the previous nights activities. Your brain has turned to mush as his hips clatter repeatedly against yours, his mouth swallowing your cries of pleasure as your nails dig hard into the skin of his back. You can't even see straight, your eyes closed tight as your stomach coils and you can feel the pressure mounting. It's all hands and skin and whispers as he grabs your face, one hand pressed against your cheek, the pad of his thumb against your lips.

"Look at me, baby" He kisses your lips and you force yourself to open your eyes, you catch a glimpse of his body moving against yours and that's all it takes to set you off.

With your head flung back and his fingers in your hair, his lips on your neck, you cry out his name as your body flies over the proverbial edge, taking him with you seconds later.

You're pretty sure you passed out because when you realise where you are, you can feel his lips pressed against your collarbone, he's whispering his love for you against your hot skin as his arms hold you close.

"I love you" It's quiet and breathy and it rolls from your tongue like you've been saying it to him all your life, it's the only thing you can think to say right now, its all you ever want to say to him. His reply makes you chuckle and you pull him close because although you both have work later, this is the only place you want to be.

"Happy birthday, gorgeous"

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**  
 ** _Please let me know what you think._**

 _ **twitter:** ahoycinderella_


End file.
